The Timeline of the Galaxy
by Trap3r
Summary: The timeline of events leading up to SW: Serenity of the Force. All rights reserved.


Galactic Timeline

16 Billion years Before the Reformation of Ruusan: Kopa Khan, also known as the All-Maker, creates the universe and everything in it in a process known as the Big Bang. He then creates the Et'Ada, Yun'o, the gods, to watch over existence. They are led by Ashla, also known as Anu, and Bogan, also known as Pandomay.

14 Billion B.R.R: The Clash of the Titans: Ashla and Bogan battle over the rule of the universe, with the result that they both lose their physical forms and are combined into a living spirit known as the Force. The rest of the Et'Ada split into two camps; the Aedra, representing creation and order, and the Daedra, who primarily deal with change and chaos. The Andromeda Galaxy is formed from billions of stars, planets, and other matter.

10 Billion B.R.R: Most planetary formation is complete.

4.5 Billion B.R.R: The Andromeda galaxy reaches its current evolutionary stage.

1 Billion B.R.R: Sentient life appears in the galaxy. Akatosh, the God of Space-Time, creates the first guardians of the Galaxy, the Dovah, to watch over life, and makes his firstborn son, Alduin, their leader. The Aedra and the Daedra build monumental feats of engineering such as the Corellian system, Centerpoint Station, and the Maw, which last for eons.

1,000,000 B.R.R: The Rataka, under the guidance of the Dovah, are the first mortals to achieve hyperspace capabilities by drawing on the Force. The Infinite Empire is born.

50,000 B.B.R: The Dovah and Rataka control every corner of the galaxy, with others beginning to achieve space travel as well. The Dragons establish the Order of the Dragon Priests on Atmora, to ensure a harmonious balance between mortals and dragons.

35,000 B.B.R: The rule of the Infinite Empire, under the rule of the Dragon Priests, has become vicelike. Conflict erupts between the forces of the empire and the oppressed mortal races. The Dragon War begins.

34,980 B.R.R: The Dragon War ends with the defeat of Alduin by the Three Tongues on Skyrim's highest mountain. Humans, being spread out through the galaxy, become the dominate species. The Infinite Empire collapses.

26,090 B.R.R: After centuries of gathering and debating on the nature of the Force on the Deep Core World of Tython, the Holy Order of Jedi Knights is born after the first conflict between the Light and Dark sides of the Force: the Force War. The Rataka are reduced to their homeworld and now number only a million at best.

24,153 B.R.R: War erupts between the Core Allies and the Hutt Empire. The Allies are victorious and, gathering on the human planet Coruscant, sign the Galactic Constitution, giving birth to the Galactic Republic. The Republic enters an alliance with the Jedi Order after defeating the Legions of Lettow.

23,200 B.R.R: The Skyrim/Alessian Conquests ends with the human planets of Skyrim and Cyrodil establishing the First Empire of Nirn. The Imperial City is built around the 5km tall White-Gold Tower. Companions are formed.

21,000 B.R.R.: The Hundred Year Darkness ends with the defeated Dark Jedi exile to Korriban. There, these dark former Knights are worshipped by the native people, the Sith. The Order of the Sith is born, and will prove to be a major problem for the Jedi Order and the Republic for millennia.

19,000 B.R.R: The Sith Empire is formed. The First Empire of Nirn collapses after the death of High King Borgas, the War of Succession, and the Battle of Red Mountain, by far one of the largest battles ever fought in the galaxy. The battle also resulted in the Birth of the Tribunal and the Dunmer, the disappearance of the Dwemer, and the creation of the Nerevarine prophecy. The Republic wins the Alsakan Conflicts.

10,000 B.R.R: The Second Empire of Nirn is formed after the defeat of the Akaviri by Reman of Cyrodil. The Mandalorians begin their history under _Manda'lor te_ _Solus_, or Mandalore the First.

5,000 B.R.R: The Second Empire of Nirn ends with the death of Potentate Versidue Shaie. The Great Nirnian Interregnum begins.

4,000 B.R.R: The Sith Empire comes into contact with the Galactic Republic, which sparks the Great Hyperspace War. The war ends in near total Republic victory, as the Sith Empire is destroyed and the very few remaining Sith Lords go into hiding.

3,500 B.R.R: The human warlord Talos Stormcrown, also known as Tiber Septim, conquers all of Nirnian Space and begins the Third Empire. After his death, he is proclaimed a god, which will remain a contention point for the Altmer of Alinor.

3,490 B.R.R: The last of the Dragon Cult is destroyed in the Battle of Solsthiem, in which an army of 300 Jedi Knights, led by Master Vahlok, defeat an army of over three times that led by High Priest Miraak, with the assistance of 50 dragons that survived the Akaviri Genocide of almost 6,500 years prior.

3,040-33 B.R.R: The Great Sith War ends in defeat for the fallen Jedi Exar Kun after he is defeated by his rebellious former apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma, imprisons his soul on Yavin.

3,019-12 B.R.R: The Mandalorian Wars begin with the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders invading the Republic on three separate fronts. They end with their defeat at Malchor V at the hands of Revan and Meetra Surik. Revan and his friend Alek journey for the Unknown Regions.

3,015 B.R.R: War of the Red Diamond, a bloody civil war in the Nirnian Empire, ends with the Siege of Solitude.

2,998-2,996 B.R.R: The Jedi Civil War begins when Revan and Alek, now Malak, return as Sith Lords at the head of a mighty armada, and conquers a good portion of the Mid and Outer Rim Territories. The war ends with the death of Malak, the redemption of Revan, and the destruction of the Star Forge.

2,994 B.B.R: The Jedi Order rebuilds under Grand Master Surik

2,694-2,650: The First Great Galactic War ends in a partial True Sith victory. Galactic Cold War and subsequent Second Great Galactic War ends in hard won Republic victory. The Republic will not be bothered again by the Sith for another 1,550 years.

1000 B.R.R: The Neo-Sith Empire emerges under Darth Ruin and begins the New Sith Wars.

456 B.R.R: The Republic enters the Dark Age, only holding onto the Core and Deep Core, as the New Sith dominate over three-fifths of the known galaxy. Destruction of Mournhold by Meruhnes Dagon.

0 B.R.R: The New Sith, by now called the Brotherhood of Darkness, are destroyed by the Lord Hoth's Jedi Army of Light and their own suicide bomb during the Battle of Ruusan. The Ruusan Reformation plots, for the first time, a course of near total peace for the Republic, as it almost completely demilitarizes and gives the Senate most of its executive power. The Jedi initiate strict codes against marriage and begin accepting infants only. The last of the Sith, Darth Bane, takes an apprentice, creating the Rule of two, and goes into hiding, beginning the Grand Plan.

104 A.R.R: Yoda, the greatest Grand Master the Jedi have ever seen, is born on an unknown planet.

400 A.R.R: Union of Allied Planets is formed after the colonization of the Su Lei system, after the human world of Terha was devastated in a global war. Trade Federation, IGBN, Corporate Alliance, and Commerce Guild are formed around the same time by different groups. Jabba the Hutt is born.

620 A.R.R: Thieves Guild is established.

794 A.R.R: The creation of Orsinium and the fall of the Tribunal of Morrowind

799 A.R.R: The Oblivion Crisis. Thousands of inter-dimensional gates open up all across the Galaxy, pouring out millions of Dremora warriors lead by the Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon. The crisis ends when last of the Septims, Martin, sacrifices himself by turning into an avatar of Akatosh and banishing Dagon back to Oblivion. Chewbacca is born on Kashyyk.

816: Thalmor rise to power on Alinor. Alinor, Valenwood, and Elswyer succeed from the Nirnian Empire and form the Aldmeri Dominon under different circumstances for the founding planets

958 A.R.R: Palpatine of Naboo is elected Senator. Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine as a slave.

968 A.R.R: The Naboo Crisis; where the Sith finally reveal themselves in a limited fashion. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn is slain by Darth Maul, who is then cut down by Jinn's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who then takes the recently discovered Anakin as his apprentice, as he was discovered by the Jedi to be the Chosen One. Palpatine, secretly Darth Sidious, is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

970-974 A.R.R: The Great Nirnian War begins when the Dominion lauches a surprise assault on Hammerfell and Cyrodil, and cripples the Illiac Shipyards. After the capture of the Imperial City in the middle of the war, the tide begins to turn in favor for Emperor Titus Mede II, who liberates the city during the Battle of Red Ring in 973. The war ends when the Union of Allied Planets threatens to intervene at the behest of the Dominion after the loss of Alinor, who claimed that the first attack was a response to Imperial incursions. The White-Gold Concordat is signed, giving Hammerfell to the Union and outlawing the worship of Talos, which incite the Redguards and the Nords. The Seperatist Crisis begins when hundreds of thousands of worlds, under the leadership of Count Dooku, leave the Republic, form the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and begin amassing a gargantuan droid army. The Grand Army of the Republic is being formed in secret on Kamino.

978 A.R.R: The Clone Wars begin when a rescue operation on Geonosis turns into a full scale battle between the Republic and the Confederacy. The Jedi are pressed into service as Generals and shipyards and factories on both sides crank out thousands upon thousands of ships and vehicles. The bloody war will claim tens of trillions of lives and devastate countless worlds. The Treaty of Stros'Makai is signed by the UAP, or Alliance for short, the Dominion, and Hammerfell recognizing Hammerfell's independence after four years of guerilla warfare.

980: The Clone Wars end with the death of Count Dooku and the destruction of much of the Confederate Navy at the battle of Coruscant, the death of General Greivous at the hands of Kenobi on Utapau, Darth Sidious' death by the hands of Anakin Skywalker, and the surrender of the Separatist Council on Mustafar. The Republic undergoes another reformation, as well as the Jedi. On Skyrim, the Forsworn Rebellion is crushed by Thane Ulfric Stormcloak during the Markarth Incident, when he is betrayed by the Empire and thrown in prison for a year.

990-991.5 A.R.R.: The Vong War begins when the Yuuzhan Vong, a species from a different galaxy, capture the ExGal Outpost on Belkadan, intent on conquering the whole of Andromeda. The Republic is at first pushed back to the edge of the Outer Rim, then the tide turns at Dantooine, with the help of Grand Admiral Thrawn and his secret weapon, the Galaxy Gun, which destroys a good portion of the enemy fleet. The Vong are decisively defeated at Serpindal, where the living planet Zonama Sekot appeared and offered them a life of peace, which they accepted. Tensions mount in the Alliance as its outermost planets begin protesting its recent actions during the Great War, the Clone War, and the Vong War, stating it wasn't their place to get involved in others actions.

992-994 A.R.R: The Su Lei Civil War begins when several of the system's outer planets succeed and form the Independent Planets, and the Alliance responds by glassing the Independent planet Shadow. The war cultimates in the Battle of Hera, in which the Alliance won by slogging it out with the Independent Army for a grueling two months in a valley called Serenity Valley. Two of the survivors of the battle were Staff Sergeant Malcom Reynolds and Corporal Zoe Allburne, both of the Independents. The Alliance wins a pyrrhic victory.

998 A.R.R: Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, inspired by Hammerfell, challenges High King Torygg to a duel for the throne, in which Torygg loses, and declares the planet's independence. The Nirnian Empire, still weakened after its loss twenty-eight years prior, desperately wants to keep the planet, dispatching the IV Legion under General Maximus Tullius to Skyrim. Titus Mede II is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood, and replaced by his son, Antonius Mede I. The Thieves Guild is reformed and expanded.

1000 A.R.R: Present Day….


End file.
